defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Morris Hastner
Master Morris Hastner was an apprentice magi, meant to become once a wizard, in Dalaran. Once the Scourge came to Lordaeron, Morris joined them, not entirely from free will, but because of the obsession and the personal problems he had. He trained to be a warlock and learned to use the dark magic. He ended up to being an Undead and once gotten out of the mind control of the Scourge joined the Forsaken, and helped them to revenge at Arthas. History Youth Morris Hastner was born in Silverpine Forest to a farmer family, not far from Sepulcher. One day, when Morris was only several months old, bandits came and destroyed the farm killing everyone, except Morris, who they didn't notice from his bed. The neighbour nearby saw the smoke and came to see what happened. He found Morris and saved him. Tho' he couldn't keep him, because his family had enough children already, he sent him to Sepulcher orphanage. He still came to see Morris every week, when they came for the weekend market to sell their goods. When Morris was about 15 years old, a wizard from Dalaran came to town. When passing by the orphanage, he suddenly felt something, he came in and saw Morris sitting in the corner, reading in a candle light. He sensed immediately that there was something special about this boy. He adopted him and made him an apprentice of magic. And they left to Dalaran. Loosing his mind There he learnt magic and became actually quite good. But Morris wanted more, and he knew he could be better. He became very ambitious and stayed just on his own, reading and searching for spells he could make, but too many times he just couldn't do them, even if they were quite simple spells. Eventually he became bitter, because everyone else of his age started to be better than him. That's possibly one the reasons that he started practicing alchemy too. For years he stayed alone and many didn't even know he existed. He almost lost his mind and some say he was mentally ill, angry and liked no one. Morris felt the presence of something evil, long before the Scourge got to Lordaeron. When he started to go outside again to find out what caused this feeling, people in town started to avoid him, and he paid no attention to his surroundings or whatsoever. He left Dalaran, and in all other towns he went to people knew him as the Deadmind. The name was given to him, because people thought he was insane. The Plague Once the Scourge came. Morris sensed the dark magic and necromancy they used. He got so obsessed that he eventually "joined" the Scourge. There he learned the ways of dark magic, and bit by bit he started to be arrogant, becoming more arrogant just as his powers grew. He got the idea of imbuing his elixirs and toxins with the new-learnt magic. He was many times very bastard to others, because of his personal problems, to his superiors, though, he was very loyal. When Arthas started to loose his powers, he also lost control to Morris, little amount at a time. Every time Morris also gained back his own self, and started to realize what all horrors he had done under the mind control of the Scourge. He couldn't live with himself and eventually he tried to kill himself, but he just couldn't; he even sliced his own throat, hence the scar, and stabbed his own heart, but he couldn't die. Finally he realized he couldn't just simply die, he started to torture his own body, so that finally his body wouldn't bear anymore. This lead to that he buried himself alive. This didn't last very long, though. Because Sylvanas and her banshees had heard about Morris, and they found him, released him from Arthas' curse and gave him a chance for a revenge. Morris decided to join the Forsaken. He started to work as an apothecary for the Forsaken, and because of his abilities as also a magi he still was in the front lines in the time of war. He throws his fire-imbued toxins from behind the assault forces and strengthens his brothers-in-war with his elixirs and potions. He started to be quite good with this and he even went to Northrend with the Forsaken army and was there to help to defeat the Lich King, even though he wasn't exactly there to kill him, he was part of the main forces. Now that the Lich King is dead, he works as a full-time apothecary in the Undecity Apothecarium. Personality Morris is a person you don't just get by, except maybe if you're a Forsaken as he is. He is arrogant, intolerant and, maybe just bored. He cares for nothing, really, especially for those of not his kind. There's a lot of cruelty in him, and some hint of sadism. He laughs at others bad luck and enjoys watching other suffer. But behind this is not so simple thing as just being an undead; there huge amounts of pain and suffering inside him. His soul is burning, hence he can be very self-destructive, or at least doesn't really care for his own health. Even tho' Morris may seem unfaithful and deceptive, he's very loyal to those few, who have earned his trust and has done some good for him, he looks to do some good for them, if possible. Appearance There's a strange feeling around Morris. It makes most people feel some kind of fear and anxiety, or at least people will look behind their backs when he is around. His presence will make people paranoid and cautious. He seems suffered. His face is all damaged, marks of bruising and cuts all over. And there's even some metal on the face so the head stays in one piece. There also a huge scar on his neck, going from left to right as if his throat had been cut open. The face also seems kinda dry and there's like some burn marks too. There are no eyes, just empty eye sockets, yet he seems to somehow sense everything around him, as if he saw with his eyes. The clothes look rather fancy and elegant, he's wearing robes, a long cloak and such, he looks like a wizard or such. There's a lot of jewelry around his neck and wrists. He's also carrying a book with black covers and it's hanging on his waist with an old chain and a bag which seems to filled with some vials and most of them carries inside them very strange-colored liquids. Category:Horde Characters Category:Undead Category:Warlocks Category:Horde Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Apothecary Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Alive characters